


If You Close Your Eyes

by regel



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Di sana hanya ada anak manis yang menderita, dan satu yang ingin lari dari dunia.





	If You Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Dai dan Issei punya Tsukino pro
> 
> Crack pair, emang.. tapi saya cinta. Pair anak-anak baik mesti dilestarikan #eh

Mereka tak tahu sejak kapan semua ini dimulai.

Yang mereka tahu, hanya ada satu kecupan. Kemudian mulai merambat kemana-mana. Dari lidah yang menelusur masuk ke dalam rongga mulut, leher, bahu, dada, dan segala yang ada di permukaan diisap hingga habis.

Satu. Satu. Satu.

Mereka tidak bicara. Hanya cecapan. Sementara ia yang di bawah tak lagi mampu menahan suara. Mereka tidak mengatakan saling cinta. Hanya spontanitas belaka.

“Dai-san...”

“Rikka...”

Saling memanggil nama, entah siapa.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, hal yang sama berulang. Salah satu akan bertandang ke kamar yang lain, kemudian mulai saling menggerayangi. Tak ada kata cinta di antaranya, hanya sebuah pelarian dan nafsu.

“Apa yang akan kaulakukan besok?” satu bertanya, sembari melepas kondom yang mengikat penis yang sudah terasa lemas. Ia melemparnya ke tempat sampah di samping nakas.

Satu yang berbaring tidak segera menjawab. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, membaui selimut yang dikenakan. “Shuu mengajak kami semua ke pantai. Eichi bilang ia ingin piknik bersama semuanya.”

“Begitu,” tanggapnya.

“Dai-san sendiri, apa yang akan dilakukan besok?”

“Aku harus bangun lebih awal agar bisa lari pagi bersama Rikka.”

Satu gumaman panjang mengantarnya ke dunia mimpi. Mimpi yang indah di mana dirinya dan Dai bisa bersama.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Semuanya berulang setiap hari. Hal yang sama. Tempat yang sama. Waktu yang sama. Di saat yang lain telah menyelesaikan segala urusan bersama keluarganya, yang lain membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Kepentingan yang berbeda, namun bermuara ke hal yang sama.

Mereka tidak saling mencinta.

Hanya ada pihak yang mencinta, dan pihak yang dicinta.

“Dai-san, aku menyukaimu.”

Lama menunggu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan jawaban. Meski demikian tetap tersenyum. Mengasihani diri dengan cinta yang tak pernah terbalas. Ia tahu hanya kesia-siaan yang mampu diraih, sembari membuat diri sendiri terhina.

Yang dicinta tak ingin menjawab. Yang ia satui bukan yang ia ingini. Tubuhnya bereaksi karena ingin lari, lari dari kenyataan.

“Dai-san—”

“Kau bukan Rikka.”

Senyum itu tak terbantah.

“Memang bukan,” bilangnya. “Namaku Kuga Issei. Anak yang dipungut Shuu dan dibesarkan bersama Eichi, aku kakak kembar Ichiru.”

Tak pernah dilihatnya senyum selebar itu di wajah seorang Issei, di depan kamera sekalipun.

Maka kedua tangannya terentang, tak bermaksud ingin merengkuh pria di atasnya. Issei justru menutup kedua mata Dai yang biru pucat. Tak peduli nyeri hebat di selangkangan, ia ingin Dai-san yang ia cinta memperoleh rasa nyaman.

“Dengan begini Dai-san tak akan melihatku sebagai Issei.”

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada anak manis yang menderita karena mencinta. Anak yang tidak menuntut akan inginnya. Anak yang sedang bersama cintanya.

"Rikka..."

Tetapi cintanya tidak pernah menganggap dia ada.


End file.
